megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man's Soccer
Mega Man's Soccer, named Mega Man Soccer in the American box art, known in Japan as , is a soccer game released by Capcom for the SNES in 1994. This is the first game in the classic Mega Man series to appear on the SNES. Story A few months had passed since the battle with Dr. Cossack in Mega Man 4.Mega Man: Official Complete Works. Udon Entertainment. January 6, 2010. p. 83. One day, Mega Man, Roll, and Dr. Light are watching a game of soccer on TV, when suddenly, robots take over the field. Soccer fields all over the world were thrown into chaos! Familiar enemy robots restored by Dr. Wily were running out into the field and ruining soccer games. To deal with this emergency situation, Dr. Light modified Mega Man and sent him to make things right, saving soccer and the dreams of those who love the sport by playing soccer against Dr. Wily's robots. Mega Man's Soccer doesn't have an ending and the player returns to the title screen after completing the game, but the game does contain an unused ending and credits sequence.The Cutting Room FloorMega Man's Soccer ending in YouTube They are only accessible through a cheat device. Ending As noted above, the game had unused endings and credits sequences that were only accessible via a cheat device: In Championship mode, Mega Man managed to confront and defeat Wily at his arena. Wily then proceeded to beg for mercy, and then fled when the lair began to collapse. Mega Man then collapsed to his feet as rubble rained down on them. Proto Man then watches the sea, and then teleports out. It then shows Wily's lair collapsing while Wily's saucer escapes into the distance. It is unknown whether Mega Man managed to escape from the lair. In Tournament mode, Mega Man celebrates his win with Beat carrying a banner saying "You Are The Champ!" and Kalinka and Roll arriving to stand at Mega Man's place. It then shows Proto Man watching the sea and teleporting out, just as in the Championship ending. Game modes The game has four modes: *'Exhibition:' Free play mode that allows the player to choose his team members and field. *'Capcom Championship:' The story mode. Mega Man must defeat eight teams in any order, and after defeating all of them, he goes to the Wily Castle and faces Enker, Proto Man and Dr. Wily. *'Tournament:' A tournament between eight teams. The winner continues to a tournament against the teams of Enker, Proto Man, and Dr. Wily. *'League:' A league with eight teams. Playable characters Each Robot Master uses a special ability with the ball. Dr. Wily is only playable in Elec Man's and Dust Man's teams from League Mode. Teams *One member from each team defeated by Mega Man in Capcom Championship joins his team, having a total of 10 reserve players in the last field. Gallery MMSoccerUS.jpg|North American box art. RockmansSoccer.jpg|Japanese box art. Screenshots MMSTitle.gif|Title screen MMSFields.png|Field select screen from Exhibition mode. MMSPassword.png|Password screen MMSTournament.png|Tournament mode MMSSnakeShot.png|Gameplay. MMSPenalty.png|Penalty shoot-out between Fire Man's and Needle Man's teams. MMSCongartulations.png|Cut Man's team commemorating one victory in Tournament mode. megaman champ soccer roll kalinka.png|Megaman´s team victory commemoration in Tournament mode (unused ending with Game Genie) Video Other appearances Mega Man's Soccer was not covered in Archie Comic's serial, and Issue 20, which covered both events that had occurred (at least in the chronology of the comic) and will occur, implies that it won't be covered due to it being absent. However, it was nonetheless alluded to in Issue 23, where one of the swarming reporters questioned about a potential Soccer Endorsement Deal from Mega Man. Trivia *An early sketch from Rockman's Soccer shows that Guts Man was once planned for the game. He was replaced with Proto Man on the cover art. Heat Man was also planned to appear in the game. *The Japanese version of this game is the only instance of Bomb Man being referred to as "Bomberman" within a game. Bomb Man's Japanese name is literally translated as "Bomberman", though he is still commonly referred to as "Bomb Man" in Japan. *This game marks the only time that a Mega Man Killer (Enker) would appear as a playable character, and the only time one would appear as a character outside of the Game Boy series until Mega Man 10. Enker would also appear as a card in Rockboard, and all Mega Man Killers appear as Data CDs in Mega Man & Bass. *The stage select screen has similar music to the stage select screen in Mega Man 5. The screen after selecting a stage where it shows the robot master also has similar music to the same type of screen in Mega Man 5. References de:Mega Man Soccer es:Mega Man's Soccer Category:Mega Man games Category:SNES games